Nudge the Eraser
by Vampirechick52399
Summary: Nudge doesn't feel to well. When Angel comes over to talk, Nudge turns into something.....an...Eraser. Max doesn't want to hurt Nudge but is that her only choice. It is up to Max and the flock to find the real Nudge. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

Max's P.O.V

"Hey Max……" I heard Nudge say. "Hi chatter box" I replied. We were both sitting out near the fire having hot water. I took another sip and put the cup down. "Are you okay Nudge?" I asked. She looked pale and was shivering even though we were near the fire. "Yeah Max, I……am……fine…." She said. I knew she was lying. "Are you sure Nudge" I asked again. This time she didn't answer and walked away. "That is not like her" I thought. "Who is not like what?" Angel said behind me. She was in torn ratty clothes but acted like they were nothing. Total came running over to me and laid down near the fire. "Nudge….something is wrong with her" I said before Angel could control me to say the answer. "That is weird" Angel said walking over to Nudge. Total followed but then went into the woods, (aka potty break). I toke another sip of the hot water and then watched Angel and Nudge talk. "Hey Max!!" I heard someone say. I turned around and there was Gazzy.

Angel's P.O.V

"Hey Nudge….you okay?"I asked. No reply. She just sat there with a torn blanket around her. "Hey Nudge are you okay?" I asked again. She still didn't answer. She didn't even flinch. Suddenly she turned around. "Nudge?" I asked afraid for the first time. I saw her eyes. They turned blood red and her finger nails turned long and sharp. She unfurled her wings and they were brown but with red mixed in. I stood in horror. She growled at me. She stood up and swiped her claws at me. I felt a tug on my arm and I saw Max. I grabbed hold of her and she ran. I watched Nudge stare at us viciously. What was wrong with her!!!???


	2. Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V

"Angel come on" I yelled looking at Nudge flying after us. Angel was a little behind since she was so tired. Fang was already holding Gazzy so Angel hopped into my arms. "Max what is wrong with Nudge!"Angel said scared. "Don't know" I said flying as fast as possible. I swooped down and tried to tangle up Nudge. She followed easily. Uhhh!! I flew up high and fast. "Angel hold on" I said. She curled into a ball. "Wait….Total hop on" Angel said. He did and I streamed up fast. I felt the piercing wind against my face. I flapped and flapped. Almost there…..almost there. I thought. I stopped and Nudge was nowhere in sight. I closed up my wings and dropped down. I felt the wind pass me fast! I felt the flock pass me. Then I felt Nudge pass me! I stopped and unfurled my wings. Then I looked up and saw Nudge staring down. "Hey can you get me now!" I yelled. She flew away. Weird. I went back to the flock. "She is gone but we have to get the real Nudge back" I said looking at Fang. "Yeah this is weird, first we have to find out how it happened!" Fang replied. This is too weird….I thought. What happened.

Nudge's P.O.V

"Almost got them" I said. I looked down and saw the fur growing. It was getting itchy. I finally landed and walked over to Jeb. "Almost got them" I said mad. "Hey Ari" I said shaking my head. "Okay Nudge, good we just need to get Max" Jeb said. "Okay I will get her" I said. I turned around and Ari followed. Good I needed a little help!


	3. Chapter 3

Nudge's P.O.V

"Ari hurry up" I screamed. I was following Max's scent and was waiting for Ari to fly faster. "I thought you were use to flying?" I yelled. 'I only have been alive for 2 days…..I need some time to get use to it again." Ari yelled back. I rolled my eyes and continued flying . Max's scent was getting weaker and weaker. Suddenly, it stopped. I looked both ways wiping my head side to side to smell her scent, but it was gone. I growled and screamed at the top of my lungs. Could this day get any worse?

Max's P.O.V

Swoosh!! We finally landed. Total wanted to go to Paris so we toke a little break. I sat down beside the tree and Angel, Fang, and Total, went off to get his chocolate. Gazzy, Iggy, and I waited. We all sat in a row watching people make weird faces at us. Gazzy kept sticking his tongue out at them and they would stop staring. I laughed every time he made a comment. Soon enough people stopped staring and got boring. Finally, Fang, Angel, and Total with chocolate in his mouth, got back. Angel sat down next to me and handed me chocolate with caramel. It was awesome. The creamy caramel with a hard milky chocolate cover, melted in my mouth. It was heaven on Earth for once. Although, it wasn't the same without Miss. Chatterbox not around. I was beginning to miss her. Even though she was very annoying…..she did make us laugh a lot. "Max are you okay?" Angel asked. "Yeah…..I just miss Nudge." I replied. Angel continued to stare at me with a concerned look. "What?!" I yelled. "Nothing…..nothing" She said and looked away. I stared down at my body,no hair growing or any thing like that. SO what was she staring at? I grabbed another chocolate and felt the creamy texture against my taste buds. I closed my eyes, feeling the sun blare on my with everything it got. It didn't make a difference though. I fell asleep.

20 minutes after…….

I woke up feeling my skin burn. Ouch…….oh great, I got sun burned! My blaring hot skin burned my insides. I opened my eyes. "Hi Max" Nudge greeted me. She was alone good but 10 feet taller. She was almost my height!!! I jumped up and Fang followed. Right now my burnt skin wasn't the problem……. Nudge was!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Nudge's P.O.V

BAM!! Ouch! I was on the ground trying to punch Max off me. I HATE HER!!! She always wins, well not this time. I punched her face and she jumped off, bleeding terribly. I smacked her again but she got to me first. Down I went, head first into a pile of dirt. I jumped up spitting out the now muddy dirt. Ewwww! I ran up to her and kicked her leg. It cracked and she went down screaming. HA! Suddenly, I was on the ground. Fang jumped on top of me. He smacked my face….HARD! "Would you really hurt me?" I said to him. He jumped off and walked away. "That's what I thought!" I continued. The flock walked over to Max and she was actually crying for the first time. She looked at me with wet teary eyes. Her face was red from crying. She looked horrible. After awhile I ran off. I jumped into the air and flipped my wings out. Ari soon followed. "Where were you?" I yelled at him viciously. He snarled and didn't answer. I looked away and flew off….leaving Max and the flock behind.

Max's P.O.V

"Ouch!!....it burns!" I yelled at Fang. I felt like I was dying. The pain in my leg was burning like fire. I screamed loud and a couple of strangers stared at me in horror. "Call police" A girl said in a French accent. She wiped out her blueberry and dialed 911. "No…..I am okay" I yelled at her. I didn't feel like sitting in a bed in the hospital, with 5 hundred doctors staring at me. Angel stared at the girl and she put her cell phone away and walked back to her family. "Thanks Angel" I said in a croaky voice. "No prob" She responded and held my hand. "Thanks again!" I thought. Angel smiled and looked at my leg in a worried face. Suddenly, a girl walked over with a first aid kit. She opened it up and put a ice pack on my leg. Suddenly I knew who she was. That brown hair. The sweet smell of cookies. Oh my gosh…….MOM!!


	5. Chapter 5

Max's P.O.V

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I can't believe that my mom was here. "I was going to a conference for work and I just happened to walk by the park and saw you crying." She replied, busy on wrapping my leg. I stared at her waiting for more than that. She looked back at me noticing I wanted more than just that for an answer. "I also was on vacation." She said. I smiled. Now she was giving information. "Well can I do anything else to help?" She asked Fang and I. "Yes" We both said at the same time. "What?" She asked. "2 things…. 1st we need a quite place to stay while my leg heals for 2 days…..and 2 we need you to get a x-ray of Nudge." I told her. "Okay…..but where is Nudge?" She asked looking at the flock. "That's the problem…..Nudge is not on our side anymore!" Fang told her. She stared in shock. "Miss. Chatterbox is not here anymore?" She squeaked. "Yep, actually….she broke my leg, and she is turning into an Eraser." I told. Mom just stood there like she seen a ghost. Soon enough, she got back into shape and asked "How are you going to get to the hotel?" Fang and I stared at each other. He picked me up and we all followed Mom to the hotel. This was going to be a long night.

Nudge's P.O.V

"Ari….where were you!!!" I screamed at him. "I was hiding behind a bush and waiting if it got any worse." He replied. "Yeah, so you let me get smacked by Max and tumbled on by Fang. Isn't that bad enough?!!!" I screamed. "I guess it was after all" He said squinting back. I picked my hand up and watched him curl into a ball. I put it down and wiped around. I so wanted to hit him. I walked down the white hallway and grabbed the doorknob. I stormed in leaving a big dent in the medal. "Nudge what is wrong?" Jeb asked. "Max is still alive…….what is wrong with that girl?!!!!" I screamed. I stormed around the room, yelling every move I made. I finally sat down and my ratty hair covered my red face. I felt my hands. They were warm and hairy. The Eraser part was building quickly. Suddenly, a skinny girl with a doctor coat on walked in. Her long blonde hair covered half of her back. She was holding a clip board with white papers and a dark blue pen. Her front paper had bold letters saying **NUDGE**. I jumped up and looked closer. Under my name there was a description. Blah, Blah, Blah then in bold letters again **KEEP ERASER CHIP IN HEAD**. I froze and hit my head. That's why I have been growing. That's why I have been trying to kill Max. That's why I am here. "Nudge are you okay?" Jeb asked me. "Yeah um just thinking about the flock" I lied. I was really thinking about how I will get this chip out. Jeb and the pretty blonde girl walked away leaving Ari and me in the room. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I splashed cold water on my face and felt my hair drip down. What was I doing here? I froze looking up on my face. In the mirror I saw a hairy faced mutant with brown fuzzy hair slowly disappearing. I wasn't Nudge anymore. I was just like Ari. In girl form of course but still just like Ari. I screamed. What the heck is going on? I stared back at the girl in the mirror and wondered what the flock was doing right now. Then I realized that I fought them in Paris. I sure wish I was in Paris right now. If they still were there.


	6. Chapter 6

Max's P.O.V

We finally got to the hotel. The shimmering lights lit up the hotel's name. Le (any French word you want here) was the name. We walked in…. (Well I got carried in), and a big front desk with a tall lady in normal clothes said "Hello". None of us talked except my Mom. "Yes um….we liked to go up to my suite" My Mom said sweetly to the lady. "Okay and what is your name and what room number are you and level, too?" The lady asked staring at my Mom. "My name is Dr. Martinez and I am on level 9 in room 921." My Mom told her. "Okay here is you pass key Dr. Martinez" The lady handed her a rectangle sized shape that was gold and had in bold numbers **Rm. 921 Lv. 9** at the bottom. On the top it said Dr. Martinez then there was a long line to swipe just like a credit card. "Thank you!" My mom said and we all went over to the elevator. "Oh I want to push the button" Gazzy said racing over and pushing the button. The elevator came down in 2 minutes witch felt like 2 hours. We all went inside the elevator and my mom pushed the button to level 9. I looked all around. There was a mirror on the ceiling and lights on the floor. Another door opened behind us and we walked out. "Cool" Total said. "Oh… I totally forgot about Total……we will just have to pretend that he is a hairy baby" My mom said smacking her head. "Why?" I asked looking at her. Total huffed in a way he didn't like to be wrapped in a blanket. "Pets are not a loud here" My mom said. "But its Paris dogs are aloud everywhere." I told her. "Oh I forgot….. we just need to pay for him, too" My mom said looking down in Angel's arms. "Angel how about you Total and I go downstairs and sign him in while the rest of you go to the room. It is 921." She said and we all shook our heads. They went downstairs and we went to the room. "Hey did she give you the pass key?" I asked Iggy. "Yeah" He replied. He pushed it in and opened the door. Inside was 1 king sized bed made and ready to go. A television that was flat screen, with the food channel on. A little fridge with orange juice on top. And threes more doors. We walked in and Fang placed me on the bed. Iggy opened the 1st door and it was a big bathroom. Then Gazzy opened the 2nd door and there were 2 beds and a couch that turned into a bed. Fang opened the 3rd door and it was just like the 2nd room. "Well I guess your mom knew we were coming" Fang told me. "Guess so" I laughed. I tried to bend my leg but it was still broken. "Can I have more ice?" I asked the boys. Gazzy ran to the fridge and opened it up. It was packed. Snacks were in there, fudgy bars in the freezer, soda and more. "Wow" We all said at the same time. Gazzy took a snack and walked away. Uh! Fang got me ice. "At least someone doesn't get distracted over a fridge filled with goodies." I said. Fang and Iggy laughed. Gazzy stood there. "Sorry….. a kid has to eat" He said and sat on the floor munching on a Fudge Bar. I rolled my eyes and Angel knocked on the door. Fang opened it and they all walked in. "So do you like my suite?" My mom asked us. "I totally love it" Gazzy yelled with chocolate all over his face. My mom laughed and Angel explored every room. "Hey there are more fridges in the other rooms!" She yelled. "Well boys that will be your room" My mom said pointing to the 2nd door. "And girls that is your room, Total can go with you, too" My mom said pointing to the 3rd door. "Cool" I said and Fang and Iggy helped me to get to my room. I sat down on my bed thinking about Nudge. "I miss her too" Angel said. She hugged me and I put the ice on the night stand. There was a telephone with numbers to call for room service, emergency aid, wake up call, and more. "Hey mom can we call room service at anytime?" I asked. "Yeah" She responded. And Angel was already on the phone. The boys must of heard because I could hear Gazzy and Iggy fighting over the phone. "Hello, this is room service how can I help you?" A lady asked in a small voice. "Can I please have grilled cheese with french-fries on the side." Angel told the lady. "Anything else?" She asked. "Max do you want anything?" Angel asked me. "Bagel with cream cheese" I told her and she put that in the order, too. "Okay it will be up in 10 minutes oh and your room number is?" The lady asked. "Room 921 level 9" Angel told her and hung up the phone. Mom walked in. "I guess you ordered room service?" My mom asked. "Yeah" We all said at the same time. "The boys did, too. They got eggs and omelets and Fang got a bagel just like you Max." She said. "Well they like to eat" Total said. "Can I join them please?" Total asked Angel. "GO ahead" Angel told him and he bounced off into the other room. I heard him say "Hey boys" and then the door slammed shut. Fang walked in our room. "Those boys are crazy" He told us. "Yeah I know I am going to tell them to quite down" My mom said and left the room. Soon everything went silent.

Nudge's P.O.V

I have to get out of here I thought. I have to go back to Max and say I am sorry. What the heck am I doing? I kept thinking. I was still in the bathroom. Ari kept asking if I was okay and I kept saying NO! If that boy could only listen. I sat on the toilet and banged on the window…. HARD!! It popped open. YES!!!!!!! I slipped through and the cool breeze rubbed against my hairy face. I ran across the field and jumped up into the air. I let my wings out. It felt so good. I flew and flew and flew. Ari joined me. "How the heck did you get out?" I asked. "I opened the bathroom and you weren't there. All there was, was a opened window so I hopped out ,too and I finally saw you!" He said and continued flying with me. "Well I am done working for your dad, I am going back to the flock and telling them I am sorry" I said and flew off. "They won't listen!" Ari yelled. "Think about it, you tried to kill Max multiple times. Do you think the flock will let you near them?" Ari said. I ignored him and flew off. After hours and hours of flying I hit Paris. Time to say sorry and get this stupid chip out of my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Max's P.O.V

I woke up feeling the bright blaring sun on my face. I looked up and saw the blank ceiling stare down at me. "Max….are you awake?" Angel asked. "Yeah I'm awake" I told her. We both sat up. Total was still sleeping at the foot of Angel's bed. I smiled. Angel got out of bed and walked over to the fridge. "Orange juice?" She asked. "Uh…yeah" I responded and she handed me a glass. I gulped it down and, it felt tangy against my tongue. I got out of bed and walked out of the room. Angel quickly followed. "Hey mom" I said. She was already up and dressed. She was wearing a blue top with a lighter blue flower print, and jeans with diamonds near here front pockets. She also was wearing a pair of stilettos and a doctors jacket. "Why are you all dressed up?" I asked. "Meeting in 5 minutes." She responded rushing through her purse making sure she had everything. Gazzy walked out rubbing his eyes. He took one look at my mom and his eyes bulged out. I smacked his head. "What?" He asked. "Stop it" I whispered. He rolled his eyes and sat on my mom's bed. Soon after Fang walked out and stood next to me. "Morning" I said. "Morning" He responded yawning. Bad breath! "Oh please go brush your teeth!" I said pushing him to the bathroom. He walked in and shut the door. I heard the sink turn on so he was brushing his teeth. I walked away and mom was already grabbing her car keys. "Okay Max watch them like usual and do what ever you want but don't get in a fight with Nudge or anyone like that. And if you can get for x-rays well then we will be doing good." She said and rushed out. "Bye" She yelled. "Bye" I responded. She shut the door and we were all alone. Iggy soon came out and yawned. "Open the door" He yelled knocking on it. Fang opened it and walked out. "Thanks" Iggy said and Fang shook his head. Boys and their bathrooms I thought. Angel laughed. "Were you reading my mind?" I asked. She just looked away and I smiled. After everyone went to the bathroom we headed out. Time to go exploring I thought, and get Total's chocolate.

Nudge's P.O.V

I had been flying for hours listening to Ari tell knock-knock jokes and just plain jokes. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He said. "Why" I asked in a way where I wanted him to stop. "TO get to the other side" He said and started laughing. "Ha ha ha" I said annoyed. Finally we got to Paris and saw Total's favorite restaurant. Suddenly, I was having flash backs. It was the flock and I laughing under a tree in the park. I fell down and fainted. I hit the ground!

1 hour later………

I woke up feeling my back hurt me. I was getting carried. "Max?" I asked. "No Ari" Ari said. I opened my eyes to see the annoying Ari. I jumped out of his arms. We were still in Paris but in the park. "What happened?" I asked. "You fainted and went down……I picked you up right after you hit the ground." He said. "So you let me fall!!?" I asked him. "I guess so!" He said and continued walking. We walked faster and faster. Then I bumped into a person. "Hey!" She yelled. I turned around and it was Max. "No wait Max don't hurt me…..I want to say I am sorry and that I need your help!" I told her. She froze. "What do you want?" She asked crossing her arms. "Can I get a x-ray?" I asked her. She stared at the flock. "Fine…..good because my mom is here and we wanted to give you an x-ray!" She yelled and grabbed my arm. She never was this mean to me. I guess she was not happy. We walked up to a hotel and Iggy got a pass key. We went up the elevator and I noticed everyone was here but Ari. Where was he now? Finally we got to the floor and Iggy pushed the door open. Max pushed me in. "Sit down" She snarled and I sat on the couch. "Okay were ready why you are really here and why you are really saying sorry!" She yelled. The flock was behind her 100%. "The reason is, I saw a girl have a form about me and I found out I have an Eraser chip in my head." I told her. The flock froze in horror. Max was the first to recover. "Well then, my mom should be here any minute." She told me. I smiled. "Miss. Martinez is here?" I asked excited. "Yes!" She yelled and they all walked away. I sat on the couch for 30 minutes. Finally Max's mom got home. "I am here" She yelled and froze. She dropped her car keys and stared at me. "Max…..do you know Nudge is here" She said scared. Max walked out and yelled "She wants and x-ray" "Oh okay then well let's go into the girl bathroom and set up the equipment. "You have a x-ray machine?" Angel asked her. "Yeah….for emergencies only!" She said and walked past me, in to the room. "Nudge come on" She yelled and I walked in with Max and Angel behind me. I lied down on the bed and she put and white blanket over my body. "Close your eyes and you will not feel a thing" Max's mom told me and I listened. She turned the lights off and all I could here was the roaring machine and their breathing. I felt a warm light go up and down my body slowly. After 10 minutes the lights went back on and I sat up. "Well there is defiantly a chip inside your head" She told me. I sat there looking at the x-rays. The was a triangle thing in my brain. Right on top. "Can you get it out?" Max asked more apologetic. "Probably, but it can kill Nudge" She said staring at me. I froze. I do not want to die. I thought and we all stood there frozen like statues.

Fang's P.O.V

I sat there with my head in my hands. All I could here was the x-ray going up and down. After 30 minutes Nudge ran out into the bathroom tearing. I sat up and saw Angel upset and Max staring at me. "She has a chip in her head and if we try to get it out and don't do it exactly the way it should she will die." Max said. Angel knocked on the door and Nudge ran into her arms. But since Nudge was so huge she picked up Angel instead. She put Angel down and sat on the bed. "I don't want to die" She kept chanting. A tear rolled down her face and she sat there frozen. Full of shock.

Nudge's P.O.V

I couldn't move my body. I was frozen and warm inside. A tear ran down my cheek. I laid there with my eyes openedstaring at Max.


	8. The End

Nudge's P.O.V

"Nudge…..Nudge….are you okay?" I heard Angel ask. I couldn't speak. I was frozen on the bed thinking about how I could die. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Yes" Was all I could manage. I finally recovered and sat up. The flock was staring at me and so was Miss. Martinez. "Well" I said. "Nudge do you want me to take out the chip?" Max's mom asked me. I stared there thinking about how much I will risk my life if I say yes. "Um……." I whispered. After, I nodded my head and the flock froze. "Well I have to get the stuff… I saw a medical store when I was coming back from my meeting" Max's Mom said. She left and I sat on the bed. "Are you sure?" Max asked me. "Yeah and sorry for breaking your leg." I said. She stared down at it. "Oh….my leg….I didn't even notice it was better and thanks for saying sorry." She replied and I hugged her. "I'm scared." I said. "When you are done you will be back to normal!" She said. I smiled. "Yeah same old short Nudge!" I said and Max laughed. "Well my mom will be back any moment so we should begin soon" Max said and I let go. Another tear ran down my cheek. I sat there with Max and the flock staring right at me.

Max's P.O.V

I sat there staring at Nudge. A tear ran down her cheek and my mom came in. "Okay Nudge…… time to go back into the room." Mom said. I walked with Nudge into the bed. She layed down. My mom stuck a needle into Nudge's hand. She moved. I rubbed her head and she slowly fell asleep. "Okay, Max can you hand me the knife?" My mom asked and I handed her the knife. She sliced opened the side of her head. Nudge started bleeding and Angel ran out. I stood there in horror. A tear ran down my cheek. My mom flipped open the flap of skin and there was the big metal chip. I stood in horror. My mom got pliers. She pinched the chip and lifted it up. She slowly put it on a tray and Nudge flinched. "Was that suppose to happen?" I asked. "NO!" My mom yelled and she toke out the needle. I shook Nudge. "Nudge…. Nudge…..Nudge….. NUDGE!!" I screamed, a tear rolled down my cheek. She didn't move. My mom started to stitch up the side of her head and I yelled "Do something." She felt her neck and her heart and it was weak. I screamed. A tear ran down my cheek. "FANG!" Was all I could say and then I fainted.

Fang's P.O.V

I sat next to the door hearing Max scream. Suddenly I heard "FANG!" from Max and then a thud. I jumped up and burst through the door. Max was on the ground and Nudge was in the bed. Max's mom was crying and a huge tear ran down Max's face. I ran over to Max. She had fainted and I put her on the bed. "She is still breathing!" Max's Mom said. I stared at Nudge and she was breathing but unconscious. I pushed her and shook her. Nudge didn't wake up. "Nudge wake up!" I yelled. She just laid there.

Nudge's P.O.V

"Nudge wake up!" I heard Fang say. I couldn't open my eyes but I knew I was alive. He shook me again and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Fang and Max's mom with a tear rolling down her face. "Where is Max" I croaked. Fang hugged me. And Max woke up. "Nudge……your ALIVE!!" She yelled and ran over. She gave me a bear hug and the whole flock ran in. They all squeezed me including Max's Mom. I couldn't breath. I got out of the bed and Max and Fang towered over me. They were huge. "Your small again" Max said and picked me up. She put me down and Angel hugged me. "I missed you Angel!" I said. She cried. "Me to" was all she could say. I hugged her. Now I felt really alive.

Max's P.O.V

I towered over Nudge. She continued to hug Angel and then walked out into the big room. She grabbed something to eat and I yelled "Do you want anything anything at all?" "Can I have a big sundae?" She asked me. "Yes"I yelled and ran over to the phone. All I really cared about was that Nudge was alive.

3 days later……

"Bye mom"I yelled. She waved good bye out the window. We all jumped out of the window and flew up. 1 by 1 we got into the air. We flew away. "So chatter box how does it feel to be back on our side?" I asked her. "Yeah" She yelled and we all flew up in the air. "Nudge is alive" Gazzy and Iggy said and they blew up fire works. They were still on the ground. We looked up and a big firework spelled out NUDGE IS ALIVE! We all smiled and sat flew to the ground. We all sat there staring at the fireworks Iggy and Gazzy blew up.


End file.
